shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kole D. Tom
WORK IN PROGRESS Kole D. Tom is the captain of The Twister Pirates, and the consumer of the Bendo Bendo no Mi. Introduction Kole D. Tom is a pirate born in the West Blue, who was raised in the South Blue. Tom is the captain of his own crew, The Twister Pirates, and a former member of The Sawdust Pirates. He rose to fame amongst the pirates of the South Blue after he infiltrated a marine base and razed it to the ground. This act gave him a bounty of 20,000,000 and made him a notorious figure. His crew and their allies recognise Tom as an immensely powerful fighter, thanks in part to his devil fruit ability. However, he is often too reckless and indecisive to use his power fully. Appearance Tom’s most distinguishing feature is a small, x-shaped tattoo beneath his right eye. It serves to him as a reminder of his time as a member of The Sawdust Pirates. Often his crew have argued that it bears little resemblance to a saw (which was the desired effect), but he stubbornly insist that it is good enough. Besides his tattoo, Tom has short, dark brown hair and a fairly thick and muscular body. He is around 175cm tall, and can usually be seen dressed in a plain shirt and loose-fitting trousers. He always wears a pair of loose black boots, which he chose for combat reasons. Their weight makes his kicks more powerful when he wears them, although he ensured that they were loose so that they can be slipped off with ease. Personality Tom is a relatively carefree man, although he can quite easily become irritated, or even angered. This relaxed attitude often makes him appear disinterested in many situations, even when they are important. This can be seen in the way he never plans for the future. He prefers to work with situations as they occur, which can leave him delayed whilst thinking through his options. Despite this, he will become serious as soon as it is necessary, usually when fighting. He has a huge interest in his devil fruit abilities and spends large amounts of his time playing around with its effects. However, this has led to an overreliance on his devil fruit ability. He has grown used to its benefits and uses them on a regular basis, particularly in combat. Practically all of his attacks are based upon his ability, and it can lead to issues in combat situations when his devil fruit power is ineffective. He hopes to overcome this reliance on his fruit, although for the moment he is still obsessed over its powers and uses. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Tom is a reasonably skilled swordsman who can perform fairly well in a standard sword fight. What is more noteworthy is his ability when using his devil fruit power alongside his swords. He developed a technique which he calls Living Blade, which involves bending the blade of the sword as he is fighting to bolster his swordsmanship. It can be used to block attacks with far less movement of his body, as well as deliver more powerful blows by bending the blade into the attacks. Another use is to more effectively disarm his opponents by wrapping his sword around weapons and gripping onto them. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Tom’s main weapons are a set of twin swords that he forged for himself. They are styled to resemble snakes, and feature on his crew’s Jolly Roger. The swords are a deep green colour down their entire length, apart from the red of the wire-wrapped handles. At the pommels, there are depictions of snake’s heads with fangs bared, and a wire running from the mouth to the handle to make it seem as though the wire is the snake’s tongue. The main feature of his swords are that they can be linked together to form a two-bladed weapon. He presses the pommels against each other and bends the mouths of the snakes onto each other, as if they are biting one another. He then bends the wire wrap to make it cover the two heads. This is a particularly useful form of the weapon if he uses it in conjuncture with his Living Blade technique, as the two blades can cover a larger area and leave one of his hands free. He also links them for storage, when he wraps the swords around his waist to act as a belt. Devil Fruit For further information: Bendo Bendo no Mi Summary: Gives the power to bend anything. Type: Paramecia Usage: Tom ate the Bendo Bendo no Mi at the age of 16, and since then it has been the basis of all his fighting techniques. However, the first practical use he came up with was bending wooden planks and metal bars when in his workshop. He found that items made using the bending power were structurally superior to those without because they did not have to stay fixed to their natural shapes, making their manipulation easier. He has created many things with the help of his powers, such as his ship and his swords. There are also benefits in battle. Tom prides himself in his creativity with his devil fruit power. Initially he would only directly influence his opponents by bending their weapons, or bending their bodies with his attacks. He later developed more indirect techniques for attacking as he felt that altering people’s bodies was too cruel to be a standard attack. An example of this could be his ability to launch solid objects at his enemies at high velocity, by bending them over his fist and bending them outward again as he punches to give them extra velocity. He also uses his ability when fighting with his swords (see above). He also has some more general uses of its power, such as launching himself to great heights by bending the ground beneath his feet upwards. He has also effectively rendered himself invisible once by bending incoming photons around his body, although it is of little practical use at the moment due to the immense concentration needed to perform it for a long duration of time. He is constantly thinking of new ways of using his power, which makes him unpredictable in battle. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Male